inazumachallengerfandomcom-20200213-history
Rydia Kurakisa
Rydia Kurakisa (リディア 蔵吉舎) - The 'prima ballerina' of the ballet club in Raimon Jr High, and a Midfielder of Raimon's soccer team. She loves to daydream, lounge around, and taking the time to just admire things. Though she worries about growing up and how others might see her. Her worst fear is growing up to be unhappy. Until she joined Raimon and finally starts opening up, she would rarely speak to anyone, ever due to her history of always being bullied. Her shyness over comes her as she'd rather 'Not say anything at all then mess up'. Despite that, she desperately wants friends, but her shy, awkward personality often limits that. Background She was a childhood friend and next door neighbor of Someoka Ryuugo She was a cry baby that would always depend on his help. She was often picked on for being 'odd' and liking different things then everyone else, so Someoka was always there to defend her. Rydia's parents had been divorced as long as she could remember. She has no memory of her real father and currently lives with her Mother and Step father. She has been in ballet since she was very young. Her mother had enrolled her, because her mother was weak and ill she could not become a ballet dancer like she has always dreamed, so she passed her dream to Rydia. Her mother gives a blind eye to what Rydia really wants to do. However, Rydia herself is still unsure of what her true dreams are. She is a regular preteen facing her own ambitions. In ballet, she is used to practicing on her own, which is why when she joins Raimon she comes off as a little socially awkward and cannot seem to get the hang of the concept of a 'team' as much as she'd like to. Appearance Rydia has orangey-pink, Peach like hair that is done up twice in a yellow hair clip. Occasionally she wears her hair down. She has blue eyes and fair skin. Her body structure is that of a ballet dancers, thin and fragile- which causes an issue sometimes while playing soccer. Other then the school and team uniform Rydia has two outfits: - A white dress with brown seude fringes, sported with black thigh high socks, cowboy boots and her whistle. - A stripped sweater with a maroony-pink undershirt. Dark blue shorts, cow girl boots and black thigh high socks, along with a small white scarf around her neck. Plot Season 1 During the start of the first season she doesn't actually join Raimon Eleven instead she watches the team play soccer from the ballet club room's window. She gets braver and starts watching from the side lines everyday after school, she felt the soccer club was a good way to make friends, while the ballet club was very independant and filled with stuck up students although- Because of this, many people would catagorize Rydia as a snob for her lack of communication skills and would personally avoid her. It isn't until later that she finally musters up the courage to join the Raimon Soccer Club. She also reunited, and reconnected with her friend Someoka for the first time in four years when she joins in. She learns her first Hissatsu after training so hard to become better like the rest of her team, she learns that she can use her ballet skills in her techniques. She also becomes fond of Domon Asuka but envys greatly his relation to Ichinose and Aki. Season 2 She had been scouted by Fudou Akio while off on her own practicing, along with his piece of the Aliea Meterorite . She was going to join as he convinced her she was a weak link in the Raimon Soccer team and that they really didn't need her. While off on her own Rydia would always consider what he had said to her, It tormented her, yet she would still fight back negative thoughts about her friends and would convince herself Fudou was incorrect. As they continued traveling in the carravan, Rydia would stay up late at night and go outside to train to prefect a new hissatsu- along with continuing on her own for ballet. Everday she would be so tired and exhausted that she couldn't practice and would run low on energy. She had been working herself to hard to keep up with everyone and ballet for her mother's sake. Once members started leaving the team, and becoming depressed and hopeless, and Endou's depression- Rydia started to get jealous that everyone would worry about Endou, and the others, but no one really brought anything up to her other then she needed more rest. She would hide said jealousy as best as she could and worked even harder at nights while fighting the thoughts of her mother abusing her to become the child she had always wanted, and the thoughts of Rydia being stronger and being 'herself'. Once the crew ha met Tsunami, is roughly around when Rydia had fallen ill and collapsed during practice and was sent off the team. After Aliea Gakuen was defeated and the team returned home- they discovered like the others, Rydia had become one of the members of 'Dark Emperors' And she had a new Hissatsu 'Black Swan'. Rydia's demeanor had completely changed into a sadistic player, with no worries of who got in her way, and no ill thoughts of hurting them, either. She apologised for how she had acted under the influence of the Aliea stone afterwards along with the others once Dark Emperors was defeated. Season 3 She feels depressed when Domon leaves for America, and her mother find out she had been skipping out on her Ballet lessons and she leaves the scene for awhile. It is later discovered she had traveled to France for a short while for Ballet. But once again she found history repeating itself when she looks outside the Ballet Studio's window and finds an all boys team playing in a field. So she goes to watch them for a few weeks. This is when she meets Isaac the captain and goal keeper. He was the one who helped Rydia learn to speak French, and asked her to play on their team- Continuum just until she had to go back home. She also met another member of the team who was far from thrilled- Isaiah. Who claimed a female on the team would "Just make them suck". Ironicly- it is with Isaiah, when Rydia learns her first combination Hissatsu in this season 'Rising Oroboros'. Isaac proposes that Rydia take a turn being the goal keeper while Isaac trained as Mid Fielder. It takes a lot out of Rydia, but due to her endurance she is able to manage, just a little. It wasn't to much later then decided that Rydia, Isaac and Isaiah would travel to the world turnament- and Rydia would sneak away from her ballet course in France. She manages to make it to the World Turnament to cheer on and become a spare a for Inazuma Japan. She also takes the role of training the team to stiffen their Endurance.She arrived just before their first match with Knights of Queen managing to make it in time for their party. She was thrilled to meet up with her old friends, and makes some new ones too. At this time She brought Isaac and Isaiah with her as planned. Isaac wanted to meet Endou, and Isaiah was just 'dragged along for the ride', however they only could watch from the side lines and could not attend the party. During the world turnament she is often seen in as a cheerleader cheering on Inazuma Japan when she knows she wont play, and Team Unicorn. When both Haruna and Rika had been taken captive- she goes with her respective team (She had previously been placed on Kidou's team before the two had been taken) to face off with Makai Gundan Z Plot (GO) Now often busy with photoshoots. Rydia finally found her dream and became a model for a magazine company featuring designer labels. She still loves Soccer greatly and thinks about her first friends on the Raimon Eleven Team, which is why she goes back to pay them a visit when she later hears about Endou becoming Raimon's new coach, along with limited knowlage of the Fifth Sector. However she doesn't make it for a visit until much later. She comes off very mature as she is soft spoken, polite, prim and proper, she grew into a 'classy young woman' due to her profesional work field which usually takes place in Paris France. Her quiet words and soft manner are really due to being weaker, like her mother. She is capable of playing soccer if she wanted to, but there is a high chance she could collapse. At this time, she is 23 years old. Hissatsu Individual- *'SH ' Arabesque (アラベスク) *'OF '''Black Swan (ブラックスワン) *'SH ' Rising Condor (コンドルライジング) *'GK Wings of Odette (オデットの翼) ''Combo'-'' *SH''' Rising Ouroboros (ウロボロスライジング) - Rydia+Isaiah Gallery :''Main Article: Rydia Kurakisa/Gallery '' Trivia *She has shown some romantic interest in Domon, and it is apparent she had some for Someoka before too. *Her Hissatsu are all based off Ballet, Dance- or grace, Black Swan, as a refrence to 'swan lake' the ballet along with the movie 'Black Swan'. She always uses what she learns in ballet to better help her skills in soccer, regardless if shes apart of the team or not. *Her English name is Lana Fonteyn. Fonteyn is the surname of a VERY famous Ballerina in the 20th century, Margot Fonteyn. *Her 'Thing' is to roll the shorts of the uniform down as low as she can. (keeping it decent, of course!) - In every 'Season' of the anime, her personality would change and grow from shy and socially awkward, into fighting her own self conscience, and finally changing into a capable, dependable team mate. *Like Megane, she cannot swim. At all. Category:Characters